Hunger Stories
by Sherri3555
Summary: Little OC stories of their Hunger Games.
1. Cherry Masora Part 1

**So this is a Hunger Games series, which is when I make random Hunger Games with my own characters. Hope you like!**

My name is Cherry Masora and I am 13 years old. I'm from the 'fabulous' District 1, which explains my name. So, I'm declared as the victor for the 46th Hunger Games. Here's my story:

* * *

><p>It was a nice day. But not everything is what it seems. Today was reaping day, which is when the districts go to the hall and see the mayor pick the unlucky tributes. They pick one boy and one girl. How wonderful.<p>

I was walking home during the summer after going to the local swimming pool with my best friend Diamond Anderson. Seriously, we really need normal names. I walked up to my front porch and saw my siblings.

There were the 8 year old twins, Sapphire and Opal. Both were really alike. Sapphire had pretty blond hair that was in a braid that was about 3 to 4 inches. She wore a navy blue ballerina dress with dark blue sequence with matching sandals. Her icy eyes stared at a drawing she was doing.

Opal had blond hair too. They were in 2 buns with a floral dress that was light pink and a rainbow silhouette of a cat. She wore some plain white flip-flops. Her eyes looked directly at my big brother, Jack.

He was the only one with a normal name. He was the king of high school with his black mohawk and sparkly hazel eyes and nice tan. He had an ocean green tank top on and some swimming shorts. His eyes were gloomier than usual.

Then there was me. I had glossy black hair that was long and naturally curly and some normal hazel eyes. In school, I'm not so popular. And I'm fine with it. I went to my room and changed out of my sparkly red bikini to some suitable clothes.

I chose a light red dress with some flats that has a small peach bow on each. I took some nice light blush that made my cheeks look rosy and some matching lipgloss. I curled my hair and flipped some of the hair to the right side of me. I wore a special promise ring from my BFF, Carolina.

Carolina was a girl I met online. She had short aburn hair in an emo way and some really bright green eyes that sparkles with ideas. She's kind of a rebel and doesn't like getting involve with the Hunger Games. Just like me.

I ran downstairs and sat on the couch. My mom was cooking some lemon cake in the kitchen while my dad was probably in his office.

My mom was pretty, a babe for some people. Her black hair was in a long braid and she had a striped summer dress. Pink, light orange, cyan, then it repeats until it ends with a frilly white seam. She only wore some cyan flip-flops. Mom was a perfumer, although she never wore perfume except for the tribute announcing.

Dad was a famous jeweler. He sells the finest jewels in necklaces and rings and alot more. He had a blond uppercut with a stuble and always wore a fancy suit or something formal at the most.

It was calm until it struck 6:00.

* * *

><p>We saw Mayor Gordan at the center. He picked through the box, female's since after all, ladies first.<p>

"And here we have," he started. Then frowned upon the note. "Cherry Masora." The spotlight shone on me and I groaned. Out of all girls, me!

The other girls looked at me. Some in sympathy, some in envy, and others in discust. How delightful, a pack of "supporting" girls. The mayor straighten his glasses. He picked through the boy's box and picked up another note. This time, he didn't just frowned. He wished him luck. "Rich Gordan. I wish you luck, son." He then left with eyes about to cry tears that could fill and ocean.

The spotlight turned directly at him. I've seen him at school. He was a little older then me. 14 years old. His tan skin dazzled in the light. He had blond uppercut hair and frightened green eyes. He is as scared as I am.

We calmly left, and I locked myself in the room to cry for hope.

* * *

><p>THe next day, some dudes picked me up to drive me to the Capital. I brought some clothes, my promise ring and some gifts such as a drawing from the twins, a good luck ruby necklace from Mom and Dad and hug from Jack. Diamond wished me the best of luck and snuck me in some choclate chip cookies for a snack.<p>

The ride was boring, since Rich wasn't going to be picked up 'till later.

* * *

><p>At last, we have the stylist. Boring! We had to go through perfect care, meaning we needed to look perfect.<p>

They waxed very little of me, since my mom takes me to the spa every Sunday. My body was in great care, so they led me to the clothing phase. (Pff. Perfect? They should've looked for another tribute.)

There I met my stylist, Judy. She was a brunette with lots of hair extensions and dressed in a short dress with lovely shade of red velvet. She had matching shoes and earrings. The makeup, how do I describe it? Uh, it was . . . like a clown.

She guided me to another room and got out some sketches. I don't recall what happened next but then I became a human model. She measured, scribbled some notes, then looked at the fabric and sketch. She kept that up for an hour or so 'till she ordered someone something.

I really don't remeber this part, mostly because I was dazed.

Thinking of the Games distracted me so much because the next thing I knew, I was in a gown.

It was silk white, with only one thick strap that had a fancy diamond. The rest of my dress was covered in lots of mini-diamonds and clear glitter to make me look like a Barbie at her wedding with Ken. Those dolls were so old.

I was instructed to wave and throw kisses. I remember seeing how cute he looked. He had a fancy tuxedo that had the same design as my dress.

"Brah, you look ridiculous." "Same to you." I laughed.

"We both know we hate this. Make an alliance. Stick somewhat near eachother, then end the alliance when one of us are either dead or we fight at the end. Deal or no deal?" He thought for a moment, making me regret it.

Finally, he held out his hand. "Deal." I shaked it and we stepped on the chariot.

We waved and I threw a kiss or two. The thing went pretty fast, I must admit. I wonder what happened, because I wasn't paying a lot of attention.

* * *

><p>Training. Today we had training. I quickly tried to choose a weapon, which wasn't so easy. I never held a weapon in my life.<p>

Something caught my eye. A bow! Long range, still kept me a distince away from the enemy and I had some experience with.

Some.

I quickly grabbed it and went to the archery place. Some other people were there, including . . . wait, is that Carolina?

She noticed me staring at her. She gave me a nervous smile. "Hey, Cherry? How's it doing?"

I nodded. "Sup. I didn't know you were here. Since you're from District 8, I don't think you like being a tribute." She just smiled as we practiced and chatted.

Our score, you might ask? Carolina got a 2 (She tried to shoot the others. Wow.), I got a 7 (Considering I was shooting others too, I don't believe it.), and Rich got a perfect 10. Wow, just wow.

* * *

><p>Today was the day they released us into the arena. I was dressed in a forest green tracksuit.<p>

"3. 2. 1!"

We all ran, beginning to hunt eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>So fucking long! This took me like a day or something? Tension. Short between breaks. I just wanted to get to the game, since it is the main point.<strong>

**Cherry's dress for the tribute selecting:**  
><span><strong> cgiset?id=144816830**


	2. Note

**So, my thing didn't work. Here's a way to find it:**

_**1. Go to Polyvore.**_

_**2. Go to the search bar in dark gray.**_

_**3. See that down arrow? Hover over it and click member.**_

_**4. Search up my username, but without the capital 'S'.**_

_**5. Click on my name and scroll a little bit down. You'll find it.**_

**And with that announced, time for the bigger news. If you look at my profile, you can see that I've been creating more romantic stories with not much OC's. I will continue my OC stories, but I get really riled up in my others.**

**For instense:**

**1. I only watched like 20 minutes of Rise of the Guardian.**  
><em><strong>~Love's Little Tale<strong>_

**2. I only saw the first movie after my first chapter.**  
><em><strong>~Love's Little Tale<strong>_

**3. I see Nico as a sarcastic rebel and I might throw a mention of a piercing here and there.**  
><em><strong>~A Baby Pearl<strong>_

**4. Only watched very little of Httyd 2. Will finish watching soon.**  
><em><strong>~Love's Little Tale<strong>_

**5. I completely don't remember much of the first book. Or the others. (Should really read the series all over again)**  
><em><strong>~Hunger Stories<strong>_

**And I also had a contest that is now closed. Litterally one person entered. *Sighs***

**Well, as someone would say:**

**I guessed we tried.**  
><strong>~Skydoesminecraft, Morgan Freeman voice, Sky Factory 2, Like episode 3 or something. (To focused on the worm jokes!)<strong>

**#Worm . . . Yeah, I did it. :)**


End file.
